More Than DNA
by AnonymousNCISFan
Summary: "Family's more than just DNA…It's about people who care and take care of each other." Leroy Jethro Gibbs. While Gibbs & McGee are trapped in Paraguay, Abby looks for answers in her personal life, but is left wondering if some secrets should stay buried. The revelation could impact her relationship with Gibbs and the team forever. (Bringing back Abby's adoption storyline!)


**NCIS: More Than DNA**

**Author: AnonymousNCISFan  
Rating: T (PG-13)**

**Summary: "Family's more than just DNA…It's about people who care and take care of each other." ~Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

**While Gibbs & McGee are trapped in Paraguay, Abby looks for answers in her personal life, but is left wondering if some secrets should stay buried. The revelation could impact her relationship with Gibbs and the team forever. (Bringing back Abby's adoption storyline!)**

**Pairing: Gibbs/Abby friendship**

**Spoilers: Takes place during Season 15, but spoilers up to & including Season 16 **

**Warnings: Angst / Family Dysfunction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and am making no money off this – I appreciate the creative minds at NCIS and the brilliant actors who bring these beloved characters to life.**

**Chapter 1 - Opening Pandora's Box**

**September 22, 2017**

**Gibbs' House**

**8:35PM**

Kyle Davis sprinted from his truck to the front door of Gibbs' house, heart pounding. He couldn't believe what his sister was about to do. It could change everything. A part of him wondered why he ever listened to her in the first place…

**June 23, 2017**

**Abby Sciuto's Apartment**

**10:00PM**

Carrying her parasol and purse in one hand, Abby Sciuto hastily opened the door to her apartment, the clicking of the bolts on each of the three locks giving a sense of security and safety – something she rarely felt these days. As she charged through, she immediately began talking in run on-sentences, knowing who would be waiting for her inside.

"Hey, look, I'm so sorry, I know we said we'd have dinner but I was caught up at Delilah's and couldn't pull myself away. I mean it's been over a month and still nothing on Gibbs and McGee, but that doesn't mean we've given up, we haven't – I haven't – I won't. They _have_ to be OK. I _need _them to be OK. But Delilah's all alone and pregnant and hormonal and she's just been through so much and …"

"Abby, it's OK," a voice called from her kitchen. "I figured you were still there, so I ordered takeout. There's some in the fridge if you want."

"No, that's OK, I'll have it tomorrow, or the next day, or something," Abby said quickly as she put down her things and looked around, distracted. She was nervous.

"Abby, just tell me what's going."

"Kyle," she sighed, finally looking at her brother. Her eyes were red-rimmed and filled with a mixture of exhaustion and grief. "Thanks for coming over this weekend."

"Of course," he replied reassuringly, bringing her in for a hug as they settled in her living room. It never ceased to amaze Kyle how alike they were– from their eyes and almost identical facial features to their kind hearts, their love of animals and their giving spirit. If it hadn't been for that fluke five years ago – when they both offered to donate a kidney and found each other through a DNA match – they would've never known the other existed.

"Glad you gave me a copy of your apartment keys – all three of them," Kyle smirked, holding them up in a teasing fashion. Abby gave him a small smile, which faded quickly as she sat down in her chair. Kyle took that as a cue and sat across from her.

"Things have been … difficult lately," Abby confessed, rubbing her right palm with her left thumb and forefinger – a gesture she always took to when she was worried. "You were … you were there for me … after the bombing … Gibbs thought you could help and you did. I mean, you know how much you mean to me, right?"

Kyle nodded. "Look, Abby, I'm really sorry about Gibbs … and McGee. Still no leads?"

"I thought maybe I had something yesterday but it was another dead end," she said in exasperation. "And I have to find ways to hide all my efforts because technically we're not even legally allowed to look for them because the mission wasn't sanctioned and they shouldn't have been there in the first place and it's just so damn …" she trailed off, frustrated. "I just feel like I'm failing them."

"You're not," Kyle tried to reassure her. "You'll find them. If I've learned anything about you over the past five years, it's that you're determined and you don't quit. And you always do the right thing. You'll get them back."

Abby swallowed looking down. "I hope you're right."

"Is that why you invited me out? I'm here for you, whatever you need. Just wish I could offer more than a shoulder to cry on."

Looking up, Abby's gaze narrowed. "I think you can."

"How so?"

"Kyle … I know we haven't really talked about this, but with everything that's happened, I have to come to terms with the possibility that I may never see Gibbs and McGee again …"

"Abby-"

"Please, just hear me out," she rasped, her voice strained with emotion. "They're my family, a big part of it … and if I lose them…"

"You won't," Kyle tried to reassure her.

"But I might," she replied sadly. "And after losing so many other friends over the years … I don't know what I would do this time. I keep thinking about it. And I also keep thinking about us, you and me, how we might have family out there we don't even know about."

"You mean our birth parents," Kyle said, nodding understandingly.

Abby gave him a strong look, and he knew what she was going to ask before she said a word.

"We need to find them, Kyle," she whispered. "I need to. At least … I think I do. This whole Paraguay thing triggered something and … and I need to know the truth. There has to be a reason we found each other – and I'm so incredibly grateful we did – but I think there's more to it."

Kyle nodded again, but Abby could see the concern and hesitation in his face.

"Look," she continued, "I know this is sudden and maybe it's not something you want, and I don't want to hurt you. I want us to do this together, but if you don't think you can-"

"It's all good, Abby," he replied, giving her a small smile. "If you think it'll help you, then I'm open to it. I just didn't think you ever wanted to know. From what you and Luca have told me, it sounds like you grew up with pretty great parents."

"I did," Abby said, her eyes filling with tears at their memory. "But they're gone now. And … I know Gibbs said family's more than DNA – and I believe that, you know I do – but I'm a scientist. And I have faith. And lately I've just been feeling there's this bond I missed out on, and maybe I can still find it ... maybe _we_ can."

"I get it," he replied softly. "But this is a big step. I'm on board, but I just want to make sure you're ready for this, especially now." Abby gave him a pained look as he continued. "We have to consider the possibility that whoever gave us up for adoption had their reasons, and they may not want us back in their lives."

Abby nodded her head and looked off into the distance for a few moments, contemplating his words.

"Well, it's a risk I'm willing to take," she rasped, making her decision before quickly adding, "If you are."

"Told ya, I'm behind you on this. We'll do it together. And I think I know where to start, whenever you're ready."

Truly smiling for the first time since Gibbs and McGee disappeared, Abby got up and hugged her brother tight.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're my family," he rasped, kissing her on the forehead. "It's gonna be OK. I promise."

Abby nodded, walking toward her computer on the counter. "Yes, it will be."

**September 22, 2017**

**Gibbs' House**

Kyle knocked on Gibbs' front door as he relived the moment Abby had asked him to help her find their birth parents. When there was no answer, he tried the doorknob and found it was locked.

'That's strange,' he thought, knowing Gibbs usually left his door unlocked. Peaking through the window, he saw no one inside, but his sister's 1931 Ford Coupe Hot Rod was parked in the driveway behind Gibbs' truck, so he knew they had to be somewhere in the house. Kyle thought for a moment, then pulled his keys out of his pocket until he found the one he needed.

Abby spent a large chunk of the last two months at Gibbs' house, and Kyle had helped her take care of it, as it gave her hope for his return. She'd given him a spare key, figuring Gibbs wouldn't mind – Kyle was family and he typically left his door unlocked anyway. But since Gibbs' return things had been different – Gibbs had been different. At least that's what Abby said to Kyle over the phone earlier that evening, when she called to tell him what she was planning to do.

Kyle inserted the key and slowly made his way into the house, peaking around the corner and softly closing the door behind him.

"Gibbs … Abby…" Kyle called, his voice echoing to the empty living area.

Kyle was familiar with the layout and had a pretty good idea of where they both could be. Walking through the kitchen, Kyle cautiously made his way to the basement threshold. As he came up on the top step, the sight broke his heart.

Gibbs was standing with his back to Abby, who in turn was slumped on a bench against the unfinished boat, tears rolling down her face. A folder and some papers were strewn on the floor, along with some old pictures, and broken glass was scattered across the bottom of the steps, a splash mark still wet against the wall. Abby had done what she always did – she told Gibbs the truth. But from the looks of it, he didn't like what she had to say. Kyle could feel the palpable tension and was unsure of what to do next. He followed his instinct – to protect his sister.

"Abby," he called softly from the stairs, making his way down and stepping carefully around the broken glass.

Gibbs didn't react, didn't turn at the sound of Kyle's voice.

"Hey Kyle," she rasped sadly, bending down to carefully collect the papers and photographs off the floor.

"Let me help you," he said gently. They gathered everything into the folder she had brought and she handed it to her brother.

"You should take this," she whispered.

"Abby what … what happened?" he whispered back.

"This was a mistake," she rasped. "We should go."

Kyle gave her a concerned look, shaking his head. Looking back at the broken glass, his eyes turned dark.

"Did he hurt you?" Kyle asked in a low voice.

"No," she replied quickly, too quickly for his liking. Kyle was certain Gibbs would never physically hurt his sister, but he knew by the look on Abby's face that Gibbs had wounded her emotionally. Kyle pursed his lips and walked past his sister with determination. Abby tried to grab his arm, but he pulled away.

"Kyle, don't-"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Kyle demanded, coming up behind Gibbs, who was leaning on his worktable. When he got no response, he pulled on Gibbs' shoulder. "Hey, look at me!"

"Get off my back!" Gibbs growled, shirking away but meeting his gaze.

"What did you do, Gibbs?"

"What did I do?! I didn't ask for this, from either of you," Gibbs replied, his voice heavy with emotion.

"Then maybe you should've told us the truth!"

"Hey! I told Abby, and I'm tellin' you - I didn't know about any of this!"

Kyle nodded, trying to process everything that was happening. He should've protected his sister, he should've stopped her from doing this. But it was too late. The damage was done.

"Whatever you're feeling, Gibbs, it's not fair to take it out on my sister," he rasped, meeting his gaze. "She loves, she'd do anything for you … _This_," he emphasized, slamming the folder on the workbench, "_This_ should be _good_ news!"

Gibbs closed his eyes, wincing in pain. "You should go. Both of you."

"No," Abby said, inspired by her brother's strength. Her voice trembled with a mixture of confusion and hurt. "Not until we work this out."

"There's nothin' to work out," Gibbs said strongly. "Why couldn't you just leave it alone."

"Because I thought you were dead!" she yelled, coming to stand next to Kyle. "You and McGee. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. So I had to know the truth about my own past … but when I found out what it was, it broke my heart all over again."

Gibbs looked away, his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"But then I got you back," Abby whispered, walking up to Gibbs and placing a hand on his arm, rubbing it gently. "And it was like the universe was crying out for me to tell you this amazing secret … I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," he whispered, still unable to look at either of them. "Neither did I. But … but this. I don't know how to feel about this, Abbs."

"I thought you'd be glad," she replied sadly. "All these years, I always thought we had a special bond, Gibbs, but I … I never would've thought …"

"You didn't think," he replied harshly, his tone changing suddenly as he pulled away and grabbed a dustpan and broom. He began sweeping up the pieces of broken glass and Kyle could imagine how they got there.

Walking toward Gibbs, Kyle went to take the broom from him. "I can get this Gibbs, you need to-"

"Don't tell me what I need to do," Gibbs snapped, pulling the broom away from Kyle.

"OK, just stop, stop it!" Abby demanded. "This was a mistake. I'm sorry, Gibbs. I should've thought this through. But now you know the truth, and I can't change that. Maybe you can't talk about it right now … when you can, you know how to reach me."

With that, Abby pushed past both of them and made her way upstairs.

Exasperated, Kyle leaned in close to Gibbs, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Look, I don't care about me … but Abby deserves better than this, and you know it. So stop being such a selfish bastard and start showing her that you love her, because I know you do."

Closing his eyes, Gibbs gritted his teeth. "I can't right now, Kyle," he said in a low voice.

"Why?"

"Because I'll fall apart," he admitted, his voice cracking uncharacteristically. "Can't do that in front of her. Just can't."

"Gibbs … look at where we are … I don't know what happened just now, but she's not in a good place. You have to make this right."

"She blinded-sides me with all this -"

"Because she thought you were in a good place to hear it! She thought it would bring you closer, but instead you … you rejected her."

Gibbs gave him a regretful look, mouth open but unable to find the words.

"You rejected both of us," Kyle finished, turning away to walk up the stairs and get to his sister.

Watching Kyle walk through the doorway, Gibbs slammed the broom and dustpan on the floor. He walked back to the workbench, picking up the folder Abby had brought and sifted through the papers inside. He pulled out the document he was looking for, and an old photo, placing them both on the table. Sitting on the bench, he emptied a small jar of its nuts and bolts and poured himself another glass of bourbon. He couldn't take his eyes off the truth that was staring him in the face.

The picture was an old, brittle color photo that had yellowed with age. In it, a young woman in a hospital gown held two small babies, looking at them with a mixture of sadness and love. Next to the photo, an old birth certificate from 1975 read in part:

Certificate of Live Birth, Parish of New Orleans:

DOB: December 21, 1975

Child: FIELDING, ABIGAIL

Father: N/A

Mother: FIELDING, SHANNON

Gibbs downed the glass of bourbon in one gulp, wincing as it burned down his throat.

"Shannon …" he rasped, his eyes brimming with tears. "Why didn't you tell me."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's Notes****: What do you think so far? Should I continue. Thought this was yet another plausible storyline as to why Gibbs & Abby seemed so distant in Season 15. (You can call it dramatic, but hey this is the same show that had Ziva give birth off-screen to her and Tony's love child and never tell him, so…yea. LOL.) I always wondered why they introduced the fact that Abby was adopted when they never intended to pay it off or follow up. Yet another thing I'm trying to fix where Abby's concerned ****. Feedback is much appreciated!**


End file.
